Village Contest
by cypruseyes
Summary: Take place after Konohana and Bluebell was finally reunited together. No one was aware about the danger they would get because the contest they joined. But as long as they were together everything will be okay. Finally completed!
1. Chapter 1

My first Harvest Moon fanfic in Fanfiction

Please read it and tell me what you think about it

(English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry if there's something wrong T.T)

This story take place after the two villages reunited together. Serin was my female character in this game, while Kinsey was my male chara's name. Serin lived in Konohana, while Kinsey lived in Bluebell.

I don't own Harvest Moon ToTT

XXX

Serin laid down her hoe and looked up the sky. Some refreshing wind blow, freshen up her wet skin. Fall has come, some yam seeds need to be sprinkle and her fertilizers are out of stock. She had so many things to do. It's not easy to handle a farm herself and she must work very hard for it.

"Serin!" a voice come from the distant. She saw her friends, Laney and Georgia, ran toward her. "Hi, you two. What make you so…" Serin kept track of her friend's face, "enthusiastic?"

"Don't you remember what day is this?" Georgia asked her with some strange expression in her eyes.

"Fifth fall right?" Serin answered honestly.

"Oh, my," Laney shook her head, "Georgia, think that she had amnesia?"

"This isn't right time for amnesia," Georgia said impatiently, that brown haired girl turned and said to her friend, "Serin! This is fifth fall! Mikhail is back!"

"Oh!" Serin blinked her eyes, surprised. How can she forget? She had waited throughout the summer! The rush about farm must be filled her mind. "He had come? Where is he?"

"Town Hall," answered Laney, "come on! The others are already there."

Serin thrown her hoe and followed Laney and Georgia to the mayor's house.

XXX

The Konohana's hall building is a large building with Japanese style. Serin always love that design, it always make her so amazed because of the detail at the wall and woods.

As she stepped toward the lobby, Serin heard men voices speak politely.

"It's an honor for us to follow that competition," Serin knew that was Rutger's voice, "We will definitely enter soon."

Serin saw Kinsey and the others listening to those voices too. She comes near to her friends, "Kinsey, what happened?"

That farmer boy shook his head, "We don't know either."

"Wonderful! A week should be enough for the preparation I guess?" Another man's voice heard from that room.

"Of course," now Ina's voice heard, "We will set everything. You don't need to worry about it."

"Right, now I must go back. Good luck for the both of you."

The door opened, a man with black suit went out followed by Rutger and Ina, leaved all the youngsters with a lot of question in their mind.

Ash threw his back to the sofa, "Well, it's useless to wonder what they are talking about. If it's something important, they will tell us for sure."

"I know it," nodded Kana, "but something really fishy about the man they talked to."

"Guys," Georgia interrupted that discussion, "we didn't come here because of that problem right?"

"Oh, of course," Laney looked around to find someone, "where is he?"

"He just back to his room," Hiro answered, "he will come here soon. I guess."

"That's…him, right?" Reina suddenly said.

A man with white hair walked to their seat with smile on his face. Mikhail greet them warmly, "It's always feel great to back here."

"It's always nice to see you again, Mikhail," Serin smiled happily.

"Ah, there you are," Rutger's voice heard behind them. That bluebell's mayor called them, "I'm sorry for disturbing, but can I and Ina talk to all of you just a little bit?"

XXX

"You must notice that man just now, I guess?" Ina started to explain after all of the youngsters sat on her room.

"Course," Kana answered honestly, "Who is he?"

"I guess, we can call that man as one of a jury," now Rutger is talked.

"A jury?" Georgia looked at them confused, "for what?"

"That's we are going to explain," Ina shocked her head, "There will a competition to decide which village is the best. They will judge everything about us. Shops, mountain, road, and of course farms." She said that with looking to Serin, Kinsey, and Ash.

"So, what are we going to do?" Hiro asked to both of them.

"There's nothing special I think," Ina answered, "Maybe we just need to decorate the shops and road so it will look more beautiful at that day."

"Oh, that's great," Laney said happily, "Cam will help us to supply many beautiful flowers. It will look gorgeous."

"Oh, one thing before I forget," Rutger added, "Serin, you and Kinsey will guide our juries during their observation here."

"Eh?" Serin and Kinsey looked so surprised.

"They will take one night to stay and observe our village. On the morning Serin will guide them, and change into Kinsey in the evening."

"Wait, wait," Serin stopped him, "I…Hmm... I mean…Uh…don't you think Ash or Laney or Georgia will be more suitable to do this task? We're just…a farmer."

Ina shook her head and said, "We think that you and Kinsey is the best person to do that. Right, Kinsey?"

"Ah, eh…," Kinsey seems hesitant but looking at Ina's and Rutger's eyes, he nodded automatically, "If you insist—"

"Great!" Ina patted his back happily, "Look, Serin. Kinsey is agreed with me. Besides, we will help you to prepare everything. You don't need to worry anything."

All of her friends stared with encouraging look. She sighed, "A-Alright... Let's do this."

XXX

Short Chapter, I know...T.T

Just wanted to make sure anyone interested with this story before I posted more chapters

Thank you for reading! I will be very glad if you could review it though

Have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, this is Chapter 2 ^^

This chapter will tell how their preparation before the contest. A little bit conversation between Mikhail and Lilian also Reina and Kinsey (I still confused whether write about it or not. But, yes. I write it down.)

Hm... I've done talking about it. Please read the story!^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon ToTT and it's characters

XXX

All the preparations were started as soon as possible. Cam was very busy stocking and placing flowers around the villages. The same thing can also be seen in Howard's café, and Yun's tea house. There will be a little banquet in front of Bluebell's town hall in the night. And as a cook, Howard and Laney wanted some special show to complete it.

"Come on, Mikhail," she persuaded him, "only you can play violin well. The juries must be stunned to hear your performance."

"I don't know, Laney," Mikhail thought doubtfully, "I just can't play my violin without enough preparation. The contest will start in two weeks, and I don't even know what to play at all."

"Come on, I know that you could do it," Laney begged him, "just one song, Mike. Please…"

"I'm not sure, but—"

"Yeah, thanks Mikhail!" Laney patted his shoulder gladly, "Don't worry! I knew you won't disappoint me. There. You could discuss how to perform it with Nori. She would play flute in that night either."

"Alright, alright," Mikhail shook his head, smiling, "I'll do it."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon," Laney ran to Kana and Hiro, who set the decorating for the café.

Mikhail walked toward Nori, and greeted her with smile, "So, how about it? Have any ideas what we should play for them?" He took seat besides her.

Nori laughed softly, "Just play as yourself and everything will be okay," she smiled to him, "You think we could do something to amaze the juries?"

"Well," Mikhail smiled, "At least we tried, right?"

Mikhail nodded understand, and looked around. Smiling gently, he felt like long time had passed since his last attendance in these villages. He realized that these villages and all the villagers had become his hometown and family.

But something was quite different here. He saw a large, tall building not far from where he sat. He never saw that building before, "Nori, what's that?"

Nori explained it, "Oh, that one? I think it was something like big freezer. Last summer was really unacceptable. The food was expired faster than normal, that's why Howard bought that to preserve their food. Georgia, Laney and I had entered that building before. That temperature inside was really freezing."

Mikhail chuckled, "I really hope that summer wasn't that deadly. I was getting enough though."

"You bet I hope that too," Nori smiled.

"Well, I think I could use some fresh air to refresh my mind," Mikhail standing from the seat, "mountain might be a great idea though."

Nori chuckled, "If you go to the mountain, you could stop in Oracle house. She and Serin was building some flower gate near her house. You think you could help them?"

"Sure," He nodded, "I beg your permission, Nori. Later."

XXX

"Okay, this should be enough," Oracle nodded satisfied, "I never think that making a flower gate was really tiring."

"But its worth it right?" Serin smiled and put off their tools lay in the ground and put them in large toolbox.

"It sure is," she looked at their result. They were making a big gate flower gate with wood and iron. With a little creativity and force, the gate was finally standing still. As final touch, they put flowers on it until the wood was fully covered with flowers. Now it looked very colorful and beautiful.

"Alright. I think we should be taking off now," Oracle nodded, "the sky was getting darker time by time."

"Sure," Serin lifted their toolbox. With the entire instrument inside, the weight was surprising enough for her. She might be fall on the ground, if there wasn't a hand holding her shoulder and kept her to stand up.

"You're not going to hurt yourself before the festival started, are you?" Mikhail's voice heard in her ears. That man took the toolbox and carried it without any trouble, "We don't want one of our precious guide hurt."

"Mikhail, thank you," Serin smiled with a little blushed on her cheek, "but I really didn't planned that you know." She lifted her eyebrow.

The guy just laughed softly, "I know that. Hi, Oracle," he greeted his friends with smile, "Anything that I could help for you two?"

"We already done it," Serin giggled, "how about it? You like it?"

Mikhail stared at the flower gate. It wasn't the best flower gate he was ever see, but the effort to finish it was the one that make it very beautiful for him, "Yes. Very pretty indeed."

Oracle and Serin smiled happily

Oracle shook her head, "Come on, we should be going. You could help to bring the toolbox to my house, Mikhail. Then you could accompany Serin to her house. It's already dark."

"Alright," Mikhail nodded, "Come on, Serin. We better go before its dark."

XXX

Kinsey walking down to his farm. He hasn't brush his cows and the day will dark soon. _Hmm…_ He was talking to himself, _guess I must work again tonight if I want to finish to weed my crops._ The task to be a guide in next week festival really made him very busy. The briefing in evening and helping other villagers until night, doesn't give him much time to take care of his farm. The only chance to do it must be at the time like this. He wondered if Serin felt the same way as him.

_...?_

There is someone standing, leaned on his farm's fences. Is that…?

"Reina?" Kinsey ran into her.

The girl turned her head, looking to Kinsey, "Kinsey, Nori asked me to deliver the seed you bought yesterday," she handed down what she brought to Kinsey.

"Oh, thank you. But you didn't have to deliver it. I could get it tomorrow morning," Kinsey said. Reina whispered, "Don't bother it."

"Okay… say. Umm…," He felt nervous somehow. This often happen if he talks to her, "eng…care for some hot milk?"

Reina got quiet a while and mumbled, "That's not why I am here…"

"Oh, yes," Kinsey scratched his head nervously, "…sorry."

They stood in silence. The sun sank slowly. The sky glowed with orange-reddish color. The calm atmosphere was break by the sound from his barn. It seems his animals wanted to get their dinner on time.

"Looks like you've got some work to do," Reina said to him.

"Yes," Kinsey nodded, "I haven't taken care of them since afternoon."

"Hmm…would you mind if you get a little help?"

Kinsey looked at her, rather surprise himself. "Eng…no, no I wouldn't mind. But… Are you sure it's ok, Reina? It would be dark soon."

"I am sure uncle Mako will excuse me to come home late tonight," Reina nodded.

Kinsey didn't understand what Reina's purpose, but he smiled and nodded, "Alright, I get my tool first."

XXX

It's getting dark. The sun will set soon, and the sky was incredibly beautiful. Red, orange, yellow, and a little purple mixed in the sky perfectly.

"Oh, look. The sky. It's so beautiful." Serin pointed the wide atmosphere above her, "don't you think so, Mikhail?"

"Of course," Mikhail smiled and nodded, "but I preferred you to walk more carefully, Serin. The road was quite rocky."

"Well, I'll try," Serin laughed, but she do what he said and slow down her steps.

They reached the mountain top and enjoyed the scenery around. It's just so… soothing. All of the nature was warping them in calm atmosphere, very peaceful and calming to fell the way it is.

"Shall we take a rest here?" Mikhail offered to her.

"For ten minutes walks?" Serin nodded and smiled, "Sure. Guess I need it."

They sit on the bed of flowers. It's fall, but the flowers scent really is strong.

"So…how's your work progress?" Mikhail asked, "Any development so far?"

"About what?"

"Farm, of course. What else?" he look at her. Serin feels her heartbeat going faster. "Oh, um...yeah," She answered, trying to cover her nervousness, "I could handle it pretty well, but sometimes; I feel something need to take more attention."

"Like what?"

"Well, sometimes I feel that my farm work will take forever to finish. All the crops, cows, sheep, alpacas, and chicken," Serin laughed, "but I shouldn't complain. Many people help me to run this farm and I'm not going to give up yet. I'm sure my parents will agree with me though."

Mikhail heard her with smiled, "I'm sure they will. Besides, how many girls could ever run a farm herself and re-united two villages together?"

Serin blush a bit, "You're flattering me, Mikhail. I couldn't do it if Kinsey, you and the others were helping me all the time. It was me who should thank to all of you, and… I really mean it."

"Well," Mikhail laughed, "guess we should say thanks to each other then."

Serin nodded and giggled. They sat in silence.

"So, how it feel to be a guide for an important festival like this?" Mikhail asked friendly.

"Nervous, of course," answered Serin, "but seeing everybody get very excited about this festival, I should be prepared well. There isn't more room to nervous and afraid." She said likely to herself.

Mikhail smiled as he saw Serin's spirit to do her job. He took off something around his neck and put it on Serin's.

That action really surprised her. Her checks blushed, "Mi-Mikhail? What's this?" She looked at the thing around her neck. It's a…whistle?

"You could say it was an amulet."

"Amulet?" she stared at the things carefully. It's a wooden whistle with some carving around it. It looked rather old, and surely looked very precious, "for what?"

"Let's just say it could help you decrease your nervousness. Use it in case you really need it," Mikhail said, "It's a gift from someone important to me and now I lend it to you. I'm sure it will help you as it helps me before."

_Someone important?_ Serin wanted to ask, but she couldn't say it. "Um… thanks…" she whispered, confused how she should react.

"Your welcome," Mikhail nodded with smile in his face, "well, we should walked home now. It's really late and I don't want people think that I kidnapped you tonight."

Serin laughed and follows his stepped to walk home.

XXX

There it is.

I really nervous to get your opinion. If you don't mind, please review and tell me how you think.

Thank you for your reviews lurkingaround ^^ I really appreciate it. Hope you keep reading this story though.

Thanks for reading, hope you like it ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 added ^^

The festival was started and everybody was getting excited. But there's something wrong about it and they didn't know it yet...

So, I suppose you already realized this fic contain KinseyxReina. Hope you don't mind about it though.

Alright, please enjoy the story ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon ToTT and it's characters

XXX

"Thanks," Reina said, "…for walk me home." It's dark already and Kinsey decided to walk her home after they finish Kinsey's work for today.

"No problem," He smiled, "you helped me a lot today. Thanks."

Reina just nodded without saying anything.

"Okay, I should get home now," Kinsey already wanted to say goodbye, but she stopped him. "Ki-Kinsey…"

"Yes?"

"W-What do you think if I studied again?" she said with a strange looking in her eyes. Kinsey felt nervous at that moment, "Of course I will support you, Reina. You're very talented student."

"No, that's not what I mean. I—"

"Look, it would beautiful isn't it?" Yun's voice suddenly surprised them, "You really do a great job there Ying." That old lady walked outside her home with some kind of lantern in her arms.

"Thank you grandma," Ying said happily, "Rahi helped me with that one."

"Emm…sorry…," Reina mumbled, "I-I didn't mean anything with what I said earlier." She was going to go inside her house.

"W-Wait! Reina…!"

"I'm sorry, Kinsey. Forget what I said," Reina said without looking at him, "and…thank you for walked me home." She ran inside her house and closed the door before Kinsey said anything.

Kinsey looked at that door totally confused. _What's wrong with her?_

XXX

"Ina, what do you think we should do about this?" Rudger said with frustrated voice. A white big envelope in his hand was the big problem he would never imagine, "Who would do something like this?"

Ina took the envelope and opened it. A white sheet of paper was stuck inside it.

'You didn't cancel your participation in that festival? You want us to show our power? An accident would occur in that festival and you'll be sorry that you ignore this.'

"What are we supposed to do?" Ina mumbled with sad looking face, "are we doing the wrong thing when we didn't fulfill his request to exit the festival?"

Rudger silenced a moment, "What if we just exit this festival now? You know, there is many other festivals that we can enter in another chances. But…"

"But…if we really exit…They…" Ina answered sadly. She remembered how excited all the villagers were when they prepared the festival and knew that she couldn't do that, "They were already really excited, Rudger!"

"I knew how you feel," Rudger sighed, "but what are we supposed to do?"

"I could only hope," Ina stopped, "that whoever this person is, they didn't do what they say for real."

XXX

"Hiro, a little to the right!" Kana said loudly.

"Okay, okay. Wait…" Hiro climbed the ladder to set the last lantern, moving carefully, "There it is. How about it?"

"Great!" Kana nodded complacently. Hiro climbed down and stepped to the ground. "Hiro, Kana!" Ayame shouted to him, "Could you help me with clinic? I should help Ying with her medicine right now."

"Sure!" The boys ran to help her.

It's the day of the festival. Everyone is getting excited. Two hours from now the judge will come and the festival would start. The Bluebell and Konohana were already decorated perfectly. The scent of flowers were scattered everywhere. The colors of rainbow seen throughout the villages. Gerbera, nadeshiko, white roses, even the flowers from the others seasons like pink roses are decorated everywhere. Well, it shouldn't be too hard since Cam, Kinsey and Serin are working so hard to take care of those flowers.

In Serin's house, all the girls are getting ready for the festival. Serin dressed with a blue skirt which longwise until her knee. She used blue waistcoat with white ribbon tied it. A long blue tights and black shoes she was wearing to complete her clothes.

"Nori…" Serin whispered nervously, "I-I really can't do this."

"Don't nervous, Serin," Nori combed Serin's hair carefully and finally put a white ribbon at her "I know you too well to know that you will done it perfectly. Right, Reina?"

Reina turned her head and nodded. It seems she wasn't in mood to chat.

"Reina? You ok?" Serin looked worried at her. Reina's face seems a little…sad?

"I'm…Okay," She nodded again and smiled, "I just a little nervous like you do."

Georgia said cheerfully, "Girls, it is our festival. Even if we didn't win the competition, I wanted all of us were having fun today."

"Yes, I'm agreed," Laney said brightly, "It's our festival and nothing can destroy it. Right everyone?"

Serin, Nori, Reina and Oracle nodded.

XXX

"They ignored our messages," a man with blonde hair said to his friends, "what are we supposed to do now?"

"What else?" His friend, a man with evil eyes, smiled violently, "Let's do what we supposed to do."

XXX

The boys were ready in the Bluebell's plaza. Kinsey had worn a black jacket with red shirt. He also wore a long deep blue trousers and black shoes. He looks fine and cute at the same time. He smiled to the girls, who just come.

"Where is Mikhail?" Laney searched for her musician.

"You're looking for me?" A sound answered. Mikhail had worn a black tuxedo with white shirt. He looked so mature and handsome with that suit. Serin blushed a bit as she looked at him.

"Wow, if the judges were women, they will definitely fall for you, Mike!" Dirk said teasing him. "I agreed this time," Kana retorted him laughing.

"Well," Mikhail seems a little embarrassed, "Laney is the one asking me to wear this clothes."

"Of course!" Laney nodded, "I wanted the judges to see us in our best performance. You guys were better getting ready."

"What?" Kana felt a little confused. He himself just wearing his usual outfit, "I just don't feel any necessity to wear different clothes."

"Well, I just know it," Georgia sighed, "What else we could hope for someone like you?" Before Kana said any words, she pulled his hands, "Come on, we just prepared your clothes." They walked half ran to Georgia's house.

"Come on guys," Nori said.

"You don't mean, we…" Ash asked even he already knows the answer.

"Yes," Oracle said with smiled, "We just prepared all of them only for you guys." Cam and Hiro lifted his shoulder defenselessly; they just know that the girls didn't accept any words from them. "Alright, alright," Ash walked with grumbled to himself, he can't debate with girl right?

"I'll help Georgia," Nori said, "Come on guys." The rest of them followed her into Georgia's house.

"So, it seems it's just two of you who already prepared for the festival," Laney said to Kinsey and Mikhail.

Kinsey smiled, "You all look great."

"You really think so?" Oracle said happily. She turns her body around, showing the pink dress she's wearing.

"Of course…. Very pretty," Mikhail smiled. Serin looked at him and blushed when their eyes met.

"Well," Laney laughed, "You two really know how to get woman's heart, don't you?" She looked cute with her maid clothes. The black suit and white apron really suit her perfectly. A pink gerbera put in her head and a black ribbon tied her hair.

Reina was wearing a deep blue yutaka. It's like a kind of kimono, but in simply design. Green-yellowish dragon is sewed on her yutaka beautifully. She looked calm, strong and of course beautiful at the same time.

Nori who went to prepare the boy's clothes was wearing red Chinese clothing with a large hibiscus in her hair. While Georgia was wearing a cowboy costume, which she get from her relatives in other town.

"Oh, the judges…" Reina looked at the flower gate. It's like the judges and others visitors were arriving then.

"I'll call Rutger," Laney ran over to mayor's hall, "Reina, go get Georgia and the others. Kinsey, please call Jessica right away."

"Wa-wait, Laney!" Serin felt her nervousness increasing all of the sudden. But Laney already ran away, along with Reina and Kinsey who are running to other side.

"What should I do now?" Serin whispered hopelessly to herself.

"Go on, I know you can do it," Mikhail encouraged her.

"B-But—"

Mikhail tapped her head gently. He smiled at her, "We're always here to help you. You didn't have to be afraid."

Serin felt her face warmer and her heart beat faster. But, the nervous felling she felt earlier was gone away, "Y-Yes…"

Mikhail nodded with a smile hanging at his face.

Serin walked toward the judges and greets them with smiled. Feeling way better than before, "Morning sir. Welcome to our villages, where two characteristic of villages unify together and shared our differences."

XXX

"Welcome," Nori greets them with smile, "feels free to take a look around."

The guests were looked happily around the villages. Many of them interested in Konohana's culture.

"So, how it's going?" Nori asked Serin with smile. Serin nodded, "I think it will go well. As long as everything is keep cooperate like this."

"Do you see Kana around?" Rahi ran toward them, "he should getting ready for the show now."

"I see him near Hayate's barn," Serin answered, laughing, "He must prepared Hayate's performance."

Nori laughed, "I'm sure he was. He kept repeated to comb Hayate's hair yesterday. He must be pretty excited about today's show."

"Okay, I am going to barn now. Later," Rahi ran rapidly. Being mayor's only son must be tough for him.

"Anyone care to take some green tea candy?" Dirk offered them. The black and white hakama clothes he's wearing are really cute.

Serin took one pieces, "Thanks. You seem busy enough Dirk."

"With so many guests around? 'Course. That's what we're hoping for, right?"

"Right," Nori took another candy to be given for Ying later, "Oh, the show are getting started."

"Well I should be going. See you at the end of the days, girls," Dirk move away through the people who wanted to watch Kana's performance.

XXX

"The show was really spectacular," the guests were said enthusiastically one to another. "I've never seen anything like that before!" The others answered.

Kana was trained Hayate to be the star today, and he did it. Hayate's performance were really amazed the audience.

"So, how was it?" Kana walked toward Serin and Nori with satisfied look in his eyes. Seems he really proud of Hayate and other horses he was owned.

"I can't expect more from you," Serin said smiling.

"It was perfect," Nori added happily. Kana grinning with pride.

"So, where are they going after this? Moving to Bluebell?"

"Not yet," Serin shook her head, "They will have lunch at Yun's restaurant. Tell Reina. I'm sure she'll be very busy."

XXX

So, what do you think about it?

I realized that I need to improve my story and I need your help. Please review and tell me what you think, if you don't mind^^

Thanks lurkingaround^^ Your review was the reason why I continued this story so far. It feel sad when you write a story and nobody read it T.T. Hope you don't mind reading it until the end. I've read your stories about Mikhail and I really like it too! Ready or not I 'm you fan now. Hehehe^o^

Anyway, thanks for reading folks! Have a good day^^


	4. Chapter 4

Updated Chapter 4 ^^

This was where the festival started to be a real mess. Hahaha

Enjoy the story ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon ToTT and it's characters

XXX

Reina who helped Yun and Ying in the restaurant was looked moving around with a tray on her hands. Serin and Nori helped her served the guests, so they don't need to wait any longer. After all the food served, the rushes were a bit decreasing.

Ying smiled, "I've never served a lot of guests like this before… It's a little fun, don't you think, Nori?" Nori nodded smiling at the girl, "Yes, a bit fun. But I think your grandma need a little help. Come on, we'll go help her." She walked away toward kitchen, Ying followed her.

"Are you tired, Reina?" Serin looked a bit worried, "you look rather quiet today."

Reina shook her head slowly, "It's not like that, Serin. It's just…"

"Yes?"

But, before she could say anything, something stopped her. Kinsey ran inside the tea house, "I am not late, right?" he asked gasping for breath.

"No, they just still eat. You ran from Bluebell to here?" Serin looked at him rather surprised. Kinsey nodded, run out of oxygen to talk, "Rutger told me… to go here as soon as I can. But, Zen… was helping Laney to moving the food, so I ran to this place myself." Zen was the name of his horse.

"I'll help Yun in the kitchen," Reina whispered and walk away.

Kinsey looked at her and Serin looked at them,

"Kinsey? Is something wrong with you two?"

Kinsey's face was rather sad, "I don't know. But…" Serin waited him.

"It's seemed she doesn't like me," he sighed, "am I doing something wrong, Serin?" Serin looked at him confused, "Why do you think like that? You two make a great partner in the previous cooking festival, right?"

"I-I don't know. But every time I got near her. She seemed a little uncomfortable. Maybe I just have not to going near her…" he looked sad.

"Don't think like that Kinsey," Serin encourages him, "I'm sure Reina had her own reason about her attitude. Maybe she just have a problem, she couldn't share with us. Don't worry. I'll talk to her after this."

Kinsey nodded unenthusiastically.

XXX

Serin walked inside Bluebell when a voice called her.

"Serin!" Laney shouted to her friends, "Kinsey was on the job now?"

Serin ran towards her and nodded, "Yes. The guests were on the mountain now, they will arrive here soon. Anything I can help?"

"Here, help me with this one," Laney handled her, a box of ice cream, "give it to my father, will you?"

Serin nodded, "Sure, no problem." She walked to Laney's café and found that the café was looked empty. "Howard? Are you here?" Serin called the Laney's father. It seemed nobody was around there at the moment. Even Cam hadn't been seen in his room. It seems everyone must be in the town hall or in Konohana's village. She was going out from the restaurant, but men's voices stopping her.

"You sure are an evil, Jack," one voices heard from behind the bushes, "you really know how to destroy someone's party."

Another voices heard, "Shut up, Hank. We must do this. You looked at the judges don't you? They really amazed by this villages. If we didn't do something, our villages won't win the competition. We need the money to change the cash we've stolen from village's cash."

Surprised by what she heard, Serin listen the voices with silence.

"So, what are we supposed to do with all the animals?"

"I heard, they will hold a supper in their plaza. At that time, we would release all the animals we get and destroy their party automatically."

Serin was so surprised; she didn't even notice the steps behind her. Suddenly, a hand held her arms tightly. Serin screamed and tried to release the stranglehold that held her. The man holding her banged her head into a tree. Suddenly, she felt a great dizziness. A driblet of blood fell from her forehead to the ground.

She heard men angry voice; a slap on her cheek and her body had been lifted… She felt into deep unconsciousness…

XXX

"Okay, the guests would arrive an hour later," Nori said as she looked to the watch hanging in mayor's hall, "Should we practice again, Mikhail?"

Mikhail nodded, "If you say so…" He looked at the sky, it seemed something is wrong, but he doesn't know what it is. He decided to leave the strange feeling he felt and took his violin.

Nori played first. The melody of her flute was really beautiful but something was… wrong? But what? What's this all about…?

Laney interrupted them as she entered the room, "Sorry, guys. Forgot my notes here."

"Laney," Mikhail asked, "don't you see Serin? He must finish guiding the guests from hours ago."

"Oh, yes," Laney answered. She looked after her notes, and then found it under a pile of table cloth, "I sent her to give ice cream box to my dad. Maybe she was helping dad with the flowers now."

Mikhail nodded, feeling a little relief.

"I'm going now," Laney ran out fast, "you can continue your practice."

Nori looked at Mikhail look quite worry, "What's happen Mikhail?"

Mikhail shook his head, "Just a silly feeling. Let's just continue our practice."

XXX

Kinsey rested his legs and took a long deep breath. He was guiding the guests for hours and his legs really need a break now. The guests were now handling by Rutger and Ina themselves. Laney and other villagers were prepared the banquet.

Hiro walked towards him and offered a glass of mixed juice, "Here, I think you need this." He sat besides him, "So, how is it going?"

"Great I think," Kinsey smiled. He gulped the juice, "the judges look impressed so far. So I am sure at least we didn't get lowest rank."

"Great," Hiro laughed happily, "Kana! Dirk over here!" He shouted to the boys.

"So, how does our guide doing?" Kana teased Kinsey, looking him really seemed tired. Kinsey laughed, "Let say…I won't refuse if you offer me a massage, Kana."

"Really tiring, huh?" Dirk asked, he sat on the ground and straighten his legs, "I thought farm work is harder than this."

"Well," Kinsey thought, "maybe not that hard, but the nervousness, doing the job I never doing before is the hardest job here." They nodded understanding what he said.

"Hey, it's Reina and Yun," Hiro pointed them, "they must be done cleaning the restaurant. Where is Nori?"

"Don't you remember Hiro?" Dirk slapped his friends hand playfully, "Nori would play a flute tonight. She must be practicing now."

"Oh, right," Hiro tapped his forehead.

"But, saying about people I'm not seeing…," Kinsey looked around, "where is Serin?" The others followed him to look around and they didn't find that girl.

"Hmm…" Kana thought, "Where is she? Normally, she will help the others to prepare something like this."

"Yeah," Dirk added, "It's kind of weird. Hey, Ash! Cam!" He called his friends.

Ash wearing a nice white shirt with black sweater and long black trouser. While Cam is wearing the same shirts, and black waistcoat instead of sweater.

"Do you see Serin elsewhere?" Kinsey asked them.

"Nope," Ash shook his head, "I didn't see her since morning."

"Well…maybe she was accompanying Mikhail and Nori now," Cam added. The two were practicing for the concert right?"

His friends nodded, but they still hesitate for some reason.

"Hey guys!" Laney shouted, "Help us here! We need to move the chair outside before them coming!"

Lifted his shoulder, Ash sighed, "Come on, guys. You know what she said."

They removed their mind about Serin and moved to help Laney before the juries coming.

XXX

Serin felt a great headache. She felt her head was stabbed with nails over and over. She tried to open her eyes. At first, she couldn't see anything, but after a while she could see faint view around her.

_Where is she?_

She tried to think but a wave of dizziness, made her cried. Faintly, she could feel the temperature over her. It's cold, really cold. Really odd for autumn's temperatures to get this cold, she thought to herself.

Getting more and more able to think, she remembered something that she could use. An amulet… amulet from Mikhail. That was a whistle right? Moving her head slowly, she felt something moved in her chest.

Serin tried hard to get the wooden whistle. She put it on her mouth and blew it as hard as she could. It…didn't produce any voices! Is it…broke?

Serin felt a big headache hitting her head, it seemed the world turn around fast and everything went out black again.

XXX

That's it, a little bit strange I know.

I've tried my best, so don't hesitate to tell me if there's something that going wrong though. Review please^^

Thanks InfernoLove for the review^^. I'm still confuse how to ended the story so I think your suggestion was helping me.

Thanks for reading all. Have a good day! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 finished^^

Mikhail and the others were searching for Serin who just disappear. This chapter contain MikhailxSerin who made this chapter one of my favorite. Hehehe

Enjoy the story^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon ToTT and it's characters

XXX

"Mikhail! Nori!" Dirk called two of them loud. He and the others ran towards them, "was Serin with you?"

Mikhail felt an alarm ring in his head, "No. I've never seen her since morning."

"Laney said maybe Serin was helping her father," Nori added, but she looked worried herself, "were you already ask Howard?"

"No," Kana said honestly, "I think that she was with you all this time."

Without words, they ran and searched Howard. He was talking with Laney and Yun about the food.

"Howard! Don't you see Serin anywhere?" Kinsey asked him.

"Eh? Eh? No, I don't see her, dear," Howard look as confused as they were.

"But, dad!" Laney interrupted, "She delivered the ice cream to you don't she? How could you didn't see her?"

"Laney, dear," Howard explained patiently, "The ice cream was in the fridge when I come inside café. I didn't meet Serin at all."

"So, where is she?" Hiro asked rather to himself. Good question.

They looked at each other. Worried, scared, confused.

"Don't panic yet," Cam calmed down his friends "maybe she just tired and go home." But as he said that, he seemed doubted what he said himself.

"I will check her house," Nori said to them, "maybe…maybe Cam was right."

"I'll go with you," Kana said, "I'll check Konohana's other building. She could take a rest somewhere."

"I'm with you Kana," Ash said. Dirk nodded.

"Me too," Georgia and Oracle nodded.

"Okay," Kana nodded, "We'll use Hayate. It'll faster then walk. Georgia took Dakota with you. I'll set the cart for them."

Georgia ran fast without any words.

"Ash, Nori, Oracle, Kana, Dirk, and Georgia will search at Konohana," Mikhail said, "Me and the others will search here. Please send any message if you know anything."

"Sure," Kana tapped his back, "We'll search her as fast as we can."

Georgia riding Dakota was running fast toward them, "Come on Kana!"

The two of them set the cart fast. And not too long, they were gone to Konohana.

"Come on, guys," Laney looked worried, "We should search her too."

They looked around Bluebell. Nothing seems like a clue about Serin. They looked hopeless. Their fear and anxiety increasing time by time.

Mikhail cursed himself. He should have known! Why was he let his feeling behind? He felt angry to himself. If anything happened to her…it was his entire fault.

"Kana sent a message," Kinsey shouted running to them. A white owl stood at his shoulder, "Serin wasn't at her house. It seemed she didn't go home after guiding the guests."

"Serin…" Laney felt terrible all of the sudden.

"Everyone! Over here!" Reina's voice heard calling them. The voice was coming in front of the large refrigerator the villages had. They ran as fast as he could.

"Reina?" Kinsey ran to her, "what happened?"

"The animals…" She pointed at the clumb of animal in front of them. There were a lot of animals standing in front of the gate of the refrigerator. Little bear, weasel, baby panda, cat, all the animals in forest were gathering in front of that thing. It seemed like something was attract them to the fridge.

Suddenly understood what was happened Mikhail felt the fear growing rapidly in his heart. He ran through the animals and banged the gate of the refrigerator, "Serin! Serin! Are you there? Answer me Serin!"

"Mikhail?" Hiro surprised with his friend's attitude. Mikhail never seems so panicked before. He usually was the calmest person among them.

"Laney!" Reina turned to her friend, "where is the key to open this fridge?"

"Huh? D-Dad! He is the one who handle the keys! I'll get them!" she ran as fast as she could. Mikhail, not waiting for the keys, looked around and found a small glass window on the refrigerator wall.

"Mikhail, don't do what I'm just thinking," Reina just said but Mikhail climbed the trees, "Sorry, Reina. Opened the door quickly when Laney came here with the keys ok?" He climb up fast and reached the small glass on the wall.

The others were seeing him with horror. From their point of view, he could fell anytime. The branches looked old and thin.

Mikhail reached the window and hit it with his elbow. The glass fragment hit his hands, made some drop of blood stained his shirt. Not caring about that thing, Mikhail climbed forward and entered the refrigerator.

"Careful, Mikhail!" Kinsey shouted at him.

It's like he was on the rack of meat. Many different sizes of meat are scattered everywhere. The temperature made him shivered a bit. He walk around the rack and after find nothing, he took a leap to the lower rack.

It's…ice cream rack? Many tons of ice creams were stored here. In normal chances, Mikhail will impress at how many ice creams those villages need, but not this time.

He leaped again to lowest side of that refrigerator and found what he feared most. A body was laid in the ground.

"Serin!" Mikhail suddenly ran toward her. He gently reached her body and turned her. Mikhail felt his heart stopped. Her body was really cold. He looked at large wound in her forehead. It seemed the wound was bleeding before, but it's dry out now. Her face was all pale.

Mikhail took off his tuxedo, worn it around her body and held her in his arms.

"Serin… please," Mikhail whispered to her. His voice tremble a bit. A fear of losing her was the greatest fear he ever felt, "open your eyes…"

Serin's eyes opened slowly, she could felt the warmth that very comfortable. The faint shadow becomes clear. "Mikhail?" she whispered.

"Serin…" Mikhail felt a ton of stones lifted in his chest as he heard her voice, "hang on. Laney will open the door as soon as possible."

"It's…really cold here…," She shivered, "where are we?"

Mikhail held her more tightly, so that she had the warmth she needed, "Inside Bluebell's refrigerator. What happened, Serin?"

She looked dazed as she tried to remember, "I-I don't know. Someone was caught me. Hit my head to the tree. And when I awake, I was lying here."

"Who? Who wanted to hurt you?" Mikhail confused but angry at the same time.

"I-I don't know, Mikhail," her sound seemed trembled a bit. The headache attacked her again, she cried as she felt it.

"Se-Serin?" Mikhail panicked as he saw her pain, "Hang on, Serin. They will help us soon." Serin tried to nodded, but the headache fulfilled her head.

"Mikhail!" Kana's voice heard from behind the door, "are you alright?"

"Kana!" Mikhail shouted back, "Serin was here! She was hurt. Get us out of here quick!"

There was some sound of the keys, but the door was not move at all.

"The keys didn't work!" Laney's panic voice heard, "How can it be?"

"It seemed the keyhole was gagged," Cam voice added, "Someone must be clog up that with something."

"Okay, no other choices," Dirk determined, "Come on guys. We have to make this door opened."

"It is alright? I mean, it'll break right?" Cam asked his friends.

"I think everyone will do the same if they were here," Oracle replied quickly.

"We have to take Serin outside as soon as possible," Kinsey added.

"There's no time to think guys!" Ash commanded, "Come on! Mikhail! Get away from the door! We will batter down the door."

Mikhail pulled Serin and himself away from the door, "We're ready guys!" Serin could only hear noises, but she couldn't know what they said. She just felt her friends would come and she had to strengthen her mind for not getting unconscious again.

"Okay, guys!" Kana shouted, "In three! One! Two! Three!"

The door opened with loud noises. The shadows of people ran toward Mikhail who held Serin in his arms.

"Mikhail! Serin!" Ash shouted as he appeared from one of the shadow.

"How is she?" Nori asked. Her eyes filled with worried.

"Oh! She was bleeding'!" Georgia panicked as she saw her friend's face, "Serin!"

"What happened here?" Hiro looked at Serin's wound.

"I'm…okay," Serin replied whispering, but her face show different words.

"No, you're not," Reina retorted, "I'll call Dr. Ayame right away." She ran fast to the plaza.

"She need place where Dr. Ayame could treated her," Cam suggested.

"We could bring her to my house," Kinsey said, "She could be treated there."

Mikhail lifted Serin and they ran to Kinsey's farm.

XXX

Short chapter, I know. I'm promise to try making it longer next time

Mikhail's calmness was one of his personality that made me love him. But I think he it was understandable that he lost all of it as his loved one was in danger :)

Please review if you don't mind^^

lurkingaround thanks for your reviews. I hope I don't mess the grammar too much so that you still could understand the story^^

Thank you for reading! Have a good day everyone^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 finally added .

Sorry I haven't update it after a while. The college really make me busy everyday...T.T

Hope you enjoy the story^^

Disclaimer: I don't own HM-ToTT and it's characters

XXX

"Come on, Laney," Ash tried to calm down her, "just sit down. That wouldn't hurt you."

Laney kept walking around, ignoring Ash's advice to be calm.

"I hope she is fine…," Nori whispered to herself.

They were in front of Kinsey's house. Dr. Ayame was called, and now she and Hiro were treated Serin in Kinsey's room.

"Mikhail," Dirk called his friend, who just sit down and spacing a black horizon above him, "What happened?"

Mikhail shook his head, "I don't know either. She didn't tell me yet."

"The wound looked so…bad," Oracle added. She couldn't help for not whispering somehow, "Who would do something like this to her?"

Nori just tapping Oracle's back, couldn't answer her question. Nobody could, and they hope Serin could answer that question.

Shook her head, Georgia looked extremely angry. Her face was red and she was clenching her hand, "If I know who did this…They won't forget what would I do to them."

"Georgia..." Nori warned her.

"It's just too much," Georgia let her anger flow out, "You don't think so, Nori?"

"Of course it is, but—"

"No, but," She cut Nori's words, "I swear they will get something that they would never forget. They really deserve that."

Before they get into another debate, Kinsey decided to stop them, "Alright, we get your points, girls. But I think we should wait for Serin to tell us who is the person who did this to her. Now, it's best for us to think about Serin's condition itself."

"Agreed," Kana nodded, "Don't be so emotional, George. We should think carefully before doing anything." As he thought, Georgia tapped his head, "Don't call me George, Kaname!" She always called Kana with his full name if she's annoyed, "but, I think you're right." She looked at Kinsey's house, "What made them so long?"

Just as she said that, the door was opened. Everyone who just waiting in the garden stood and looking to Ayame. Their eyes were full of hope and worry.

"She's okay," Ayame smiled. A few relief breaths heard. "Just a few headaches she had because of the hit she got. Serin didn't want to tell what exactly happened. One of you cared to explain?"

The others just remaining silent, staring at each other. Serin didn't say anything either; they knew nothing as Ayame does.

"We don't know either," Dirk answered Ayame's question, "We will tell you if we know something."

Ayame could only nodded, "Feel free to tell me anytime."

"So, hmm…" Laney asked hesitantly, "Could we come… inside?"

"Well sure," Ayame smiled, "I have feeling that she wanted to meet all of you right now. She still need some rest though. Make sure she didn't push herself too hard."

"Thanks Ayame, we will," Kana nodded happily; "We'll be helping the banquet as soon as we could."

"Alright," Ayame chuckled as she went off to the plaza.

Just as Ayame off from their point of view, they entered the room quickly.

Serin was lying in the bed. Her head was banded with white gauze pads, a few bruised looked at her neck. But she smiled, liked always. It's like she wanted to say that she's okay and they should worry nothing for her. "Hello, everyone," She said softly.

Laney hugged her, "Gosh! I'm so scared, Serin!"

"You're really okay?" Nori asked with worried.

"The bruised seemed pretty bad," Reina said as she looked at Serin's neck.

"I'll make you some medicine to cure that wound," Oracle added as she sat in Serin's side. Georgia added nodded and hug her, "I'm so glad you're safe…"

Serin chuckled as she looked at her friends' behaviors. Seeing them really worried about her, made all of her pain goes away, and she feel relief that she came to this town.

"I'm so happy that you're worried about me but, I'm fine." Serin smiled, "And I really meant it." She added when saw their look.

"Well, if you say so…" Ash just lifted his shoulder, didn't want to make another argument. The other just nodded, knowing that they should not debate with her either.

"Mikhail," Serin blinked her purple eyes rather surprised, "your hands…" She reached his hands as she saw it. A few cut found in his hand. A droop of dry blood made a red color on his shirt.

"It's alright," Mikhail just calmed down his friends before they went panic, "just a small bruise."

"Why I'm not surprise to hear that?" Knew his friend behavior, Hiro just shook his head and stood up to take another gauze, "Come on. I'll bandage it."

Without any words, Mikhail obediently following what he said.

"You were really careless, Mikhail," Kinsey shook his head unbelievably; "Climbing the tree, breaking the window with bare hands… You really have some courage to do that. But, please for our sake don't do that again." He looked at his friend's eyes. Seeing one of their friends got hurt again, was the last thing he wanted to see. And he's sure his friends were agreed with him.

Hearing what Kinsey's said to him, make Serin looking surprised, her pale face was now looking at her glasses friend with worry, "It was really dangerous, Mikhail… Please don't do that again…"

Looking at his friends worry look, he could only smiled gently, "Sorry…" Mikhail whispered softly, "I'm sorry for make all of you worried. I promise not to do that again. Okay?" His calmness made them feel relaxed. It's hard to believe that the one who smiling at them right now was the same as the one who climbed the trees and breaking the window just little minutes ago.

"But, Mikhail," Laney asked with weird look, "I just wonder… How could you know that Serin was in the fridge? I have no clue about that."

"Oh, that's right," Cam added confusedly, "How could you know?"

All of them now looking at him, demanding an explanation. Serin did the same as them. So she didn't know yet… Mikhail smiled.

"Serin, you blew the whistle I gave you, right?" Mikhail asked her. Serin nodded softly, "I've tried to, but it didn't work. It didn't produce any sound." She pulled out the whistle that still hanging in her neck and showed it to them.

Mikhail smiled, "It is produce the sound Serin. It's just… the sound we couldn't hear with our ears."

"Oh!" Reina seemed realized what he just wanted to say, but the others seemed didn't understand it yet.

"What do you mean, Mike?" Kana lifted his eyebrow feeling confused.

"The sound that we couldn't hear?" Georgia asked completely puzzled.

Mikhail just chuckled, "The sound that the whistle produced is in ultrasonic sound. Or in the other words… animal sound. Human like us couldn't hear it."

Reina murmured, "That's why the animals were gathering in fridge's gate. The sound Serin made with the whistle was attracted them to there…"

Mikhail nodded, "Right."

The others nodded, scanning the whistle. How could Mikhail get this unique thing like this?

"There it is," Hiro finished his bandages, "One or two days were enough to heal completely. I'll open it then."

"I couldn't say enough thanks, Hiro," Mikhail smiled, "Thank you very much."

"What happened, Serin?" Kinsey finally started to ask the questions that haunted him and the others, "Why won't you tell Ayame about this?"

"Because…I'm not sure either. My memory was vague. I do not know it's real or not," Serin clenched her hands. Her eyes were shine with fear and sadness. The memory about what happened earlier was haunted her until now, "if I tell something that doesn't truly happen, the festival…"

She felt a hand holding hers tightly. She lifted up her face and looked at the silver eyes that now staring warmly to her. "It's alright," Mikhail whispered, "Tell us. We won't let anyone get ever hurt you again…"

"Yeah, that right Serin," Georgia held her shoulder, "you could tell us what you remember. We won't let our festival get destroyed easily."

"Georgia was right," Dirk grinned warmly, "Don't worry Serin. We would protect you whatever happened."

"No need to be afraid," Kinsey softly added to make her feel better.

Feeling their warmth around her, Serin knew that she wasn't alone. She already had wonderful friends and it made her feel safe. She nodded slowly, "Okay…I'll try."

XXX

The room was becoming quiet after Serin finished her stories. Serin herself looked rather tired after dug up something that she didn't want to remember anymore.

"Serin, if your stories are true," Cam murmured, "then the dinner…"

"…will be a great disaster," Dirk continued his word.

"Great! What will happen next?" Kana felt so frustrated all of the sudden, "Typhoon? Why can we just have peaceful occasion without any trouble?"

"Easy, Kana," Ash calmed him, "no need to be angry. What we should do was thinking what we could do to prevent the situation."

"Ok?" Nori added when Kana was still look rather angry.

"Okay, okay," Kana sighed, "I got it. Sorry about that."

"I understand your feeling," Dirk added, "but there's no time to feel angry and lose our mind. We should do something about what we should do next."

"So," Reina asked with worry look, "what's next? We should stop them to release the animals at the banquet." Laney looked at her watch, "The banquet would be held one hour again. Should we arrest them now?"

"I'm not sure," Kinsey shook his head, "if we arrest them now, we would have nothing to send them to jail. They still don't do anything wrong."

"But, they make Serin hurt!" Georgia protested.

"Yes, that's true. You and I know that they did it, but," Kinsey replied, "the jurist don't know that. Besides, Serin wasn't really looking into their face. It couldn't be a strong testimony against them. We should find another way to stopped them."

They were thinking silently.

"Look, guys," Kinsey suddenly said with strange look, "I have an idea…"

XXX

So, how about it? ^^

I was hoping that this chapter will be longer, but it seems the same like before…

Reviews please if you don't mind ^^

Thanks for the review lurkingaround! I really appreciate that you read my stories so far^^

Some next chapter and the ending was becoming near, still I don't know how to ended it. It seems I have to think about it soon...

Well, that's all about this chapter. Thanks for reading! Have a good day^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 updated^^

Kinsey's plan was applied and they must trap the bad guy right away.

Hope you enjoyed the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own HM-ToTT and it's characters

XXX

"Mikhail! Nori!" Ina and Rutger ran straight to them, "Where were you? The concert would hold very soon."

"Sorry," Mikhail smiled apologizing, "We've just go see Serin. already told you about that?" They walked toward the town hall.

"Yes," Ina nodded, "How's Serin's condition right now?"

"Still sleeping," Nori answered, "I think she really need a rest right now. We already told the others to leave her alone."

"I'll check her after the concert," Rutger said, "Good luck you two."

XXX

"Thank you for coming today, ladies and gentlemen," Dirk as MC talked in the hall. A hundred pair of eyes stared at him, "Now, we proudly present a concert. The concert will play with talented musician. Our friends, Nori and Mikhail, will present two songs by two different music instruments. Now let us begin the concert. First, let us give applause to Nori and her flute!"

XXX

Serin sat in the bed. A knock on the door, wake her up.

"Who is it?" Serin asked as she walked toward door. No answer. Strange.

She feel scared all of the sudden, what will happen if she opened the door? Serin decided to ignore it. A knock repeated. She let it go until the knocks stopped.

She just felt relief when something made her heart jumped, pounding fast. The window was broken, somebody throw something to it. The scattered glasses were jumping everywhere.

_What happened here?_

A hand looked entered the window and opened it.

Serin became panic. What should she do? Suddenly, a pair of hand held her face and shut her mouth before she could do anything.

"Okay, everything go as we planned," the whisper heard in her ears. Serin opened her eyes, and realizes that Kinsey was the one holding her tightly. Although she knew their entire plan, she felt really scared. When Kinsey suddenly held her, she could only think that the incident before was repeated, again.

This wasn't the right time for being a coward_._ Serin decided to keep her courage up and focused on what she got right now. Both of them slowly moved outside the house.

They were hiding themselves behind the rose bushes in Kinsey's garden, seeing two people searching everywhere in Kinsey's house. Kinsey was already sent a message with his owl. He hoped that they would go there as fast as they could.

The men were somewhat have criminal face, and he didn't want Serin to get into another trouble again. He looked at them carefully, one man was tall. He had black dark hair, black eyes and brown skin. The other one was exactly the same, except their height that completely different. He was short. I guess Hiro would happy if I tell him that there's a guy that shorter than him, Kinsey smiled as he remembered his friend. Feeling the girl that now shivered beside him, he took her hand and held it. Serin nodded feeling a bit better.

They would come soon, Kinsey encouraged himself. He and Serin must keep the men here until they came to help them.

XXX

"Nori!" Rutger ran toward her, "Did you know where Mikhail was?" He confused as Nori ran through him, "Where were you going?" He shouted.

"There's no time to explain, Rutger!" Nori answered as she ran, "Hurry! Come with me! Mikhail must already go to that place."

"That place? Where?" Rutger became confused more, but he followed Nori running. "Dirk!" Nori shouted to her friend who was running in the same direction as her, "Where was the other?"

"I already told everyone to move on, so I guess they already reach the area before us," Dirk told as they run together.

"Can I get the explanation? What's this all about?" Rutger asked as he gasping for breath. Nori and Dirk stared at each other. It's always hard to explain something like this in this situation.

"There's a bad guy among our guest," Dirk explained shortly, "we'll tell you later. Now we must go to that place as fast as we can!"

XXX

Few minutes have past after the men broke into his house, yet it felt like a couple of hours for him and Serin.

"Kinsey, were we really doing the right thing?" Serin whisper slowly, "Isn't it dangerous to arrest them directly? I mean, they look like someone who gets used to fight violently to their opponent."

"Don't worry, Serin," Kinsey talked whispering either, "Dirk and the others will get the villagers as much as they can. If there are a lot of people helping us, they will give up easily." At least that's what I hope for, but he only said that in his mind. No use to get her worried more than this, he said to himself.

Suddenly he felt a strange feeling, and he move fast to the right. Something flying and crush the branch where he was standing before. An arrow?

"Too bad. Its high quality arrow," A cold voice spoke behind them, "my friend sent it from far away kingdom. Not many people get an honor to get that." There was another man besides the two inside his house, now staring at them. It looked like their hiding was caught up. Serin stared at him. He was a well built man with a long scar across his face. Something on him made her felt uneasy. It's like his body was indicate that he was a professional criminal.

Kinsey moved himself, protecting Serin behind him, "Move and you'll get something better than your arrow." He took off his wooden sword.

The man laughed, "You want to give me a slap with that wood?"

"Try it," Kinsey replied, "and you'll know what I mean." No smile in his face, there's only vigilance and anger inside his eyes.

"Right," The man realized that Kinsey wasn't joking, talking seriously, "let's see what happen then." He took off a black knife from his pocket. The blade was shine under the moonlight.

"Kinsey!" Serin panicked as she looked at that thing.

"Easy, Serin," Kinsey calming her as well as he could, "I will take care of this."

"But—"

"Okay?" Kinsey demanded a 'yes' from her. Just as she thought what she's supposed to do, two men, searching in Kinsey's house before, were standing surrounding them. They both handed a knife as the man holding an arrow do.

"Ki-Kinsey…" Serin became scared time by time. A little healthy mind in her brain said that she must do something. But as they speak one another, the others bad guy was now standing surrounding them. Kinsey stood still in her side, feeling her shiver behind his back.

"Serin," Kinsey talked as he stared at the guys surrounding him, "Do what I say okay? When I count to three, lay down in the ground quickly."

Serin nodded. She didn't understand what he's planned about, but as long as he didn't tell her to go away, it's okay for her.

"Maybe we just have to get it straight," The man with a blue hat, which Serin knew as Jack from his voice, said, "we just wanted to make sure about that girl over there not to tell her story to anybody. Nobody would get hurt after that."

"And I assume you hoped we believe your words?" Kinsey replied sarcastically.

"Then we have no choice," the other men, Serin knew as Hank, added, "we have talk to her right now."

Not answering, Kinsey still positioned his sword in ready to fight. Serin just being silent and getting ready for Kinsey's counting.

"Okay, you're the one who wanted it," the man with a scar said, "go guys."

"…Three!" Kinsey just shout it all of the sudden. Serin threw her body on the ground fast. She could only hear a sound of something flying fast above her head, the men screams, and finally someone warm hands reached her.

"Serin! Are you okay?" a familiar voice heard in her ears.

She lifted up her head and find Mikhail's silver eyes stared worriedly to her, "Did something hurt?"

"No-No, I'm fine," Serin felt her face became warmer all of the sudden. She hoped Mikhail didn't realize that. This isn't right time to feel something like this!

Serin threw her sight around. Jack was in a fight with Hiro, Dirk, and Cam. They looked rather intimidating with a steel pipe in their hands. Where did they get that? Serin wondered.

Besides them were Hank who just kneeling in the ground. Howard was tiding him with a rope around him. Laney, was holding a pan, Georgia was holding her whip and Mako with a stick in his arms, stared angrily to that man. Hank's face was looked bruised and so resigned, that Serin almost felt sorry to him.

On the other hand, the fight between Kinsey, Kana and Ash with the man with a scar didn't go well. The man was good at fight. And it got the situation become more complicated. Ash got a bruised in his hand, Kana got hit in his back and Kinsey got a cut in his cheek.

"Give it up!" Kinsey stabilized his breath, "your friends were caught, and you didn't have a choice but to give up."

He just smirked violently, "Oh? Did I?" Suddenly, he rushed toward Kinsey in amazing speed. His knife was trying to stab him. Kinsey just to surprise to take a sudden attack. Too late to realize, Ash and Kana were impossible to stopped him.

"Kinsey!" Serin screamed panic as she watched it.

An inch from Kinsey, the man was lifted and thrown on the ground. It's like he was flying into the air with unseen able force. Everyone was just too surprised to talk. Mikhail took off that man's knife fast and sealed him on the ground, "Rope please?" He asked to Howard who still handled it.

Howard give it to him and tied him perfectly.

"You were lucky that my friends aren't the same as I am. But if this things happen again, I will make sure that you got something that you'll never forget," Mikhail said to him coldly. He pushed him toward the town hall. Rutger and Ina were calling the police from the nearer village. It seemed like they would reach the place soon.

Serin ran to Kinsey, asking worriedly, "Kinsey! You okay? Anything gets hurt?"

"N-No, Mikhail just take care of that guy before he reach me," Kinsey seemed a little shock about what happen before. The incident happened so fast for him.

"You're bleeding," Serin looked his cheek, "I'll take care of it. Don't go anywhere. You too guys." She said to Ash and Kana who only smiled to her.

Serin ran to town hall. She search Mikhail who already get back from bring the bad guy to the authorities they called few minutes before, "Serin? Anything wrong?"

"No," Serin shook her head, "where were they?"

"In the hand they should belong to," Mikhail smiled, "How's everybody?"

"A little bruised," Serin shook her head, "but everything ok."

"Good," He just nodded happily.

"Mikhail, how can you figured out that the man planned to attack Kinsey?" Serin asked, "It's like you already ran even when the men isn't move yet."

Mikhail lifted his shoulder, "A good coincidence…I guess."

Serin stared at him. She didn't believe in his words, but Mikhail didn't like somebody digging up about him and she didn't want to make him upset.

Trying to leave it, they walked to Kinsey's house and find their friends were still in there. She borrowed Hiro toolbox and helped him to treat anybody who got hurt, since was helping Ina to take care of the guests.

"It's too bad the banquet got messed up," Dirk sighed as he swept Kinsey's scattered window into one plastic bag, "guess we failed to amaze the jury then."

"What do you mean? The banquet wasn't finished yet," Oracle said enthusiastically, "Howard just prepare the appetizer for them."

"But," Georgia added, "all the incidents…"

"Hey, it's our festival right?" Laney reminded her to her own words

Nori smiled, "Even if we didn't win the competition—"

"We still had to have fun today," Georgia continued smiled again, "Okay, guys! There's no time to waste! It's our last chance to get the jury have some good opinion for us. Let's help them to prepare the banquet!"

"But, before tving the concert?" Kinsey looked surprisingly at him.

"Sorry about that," Mikhail looked awkward, "I didn't mean to mess up the concert."

"Well, you sure have to, Mike," Ash laughed, "don't run again this time."

Cam smiled, "He won't flee again this time, Ash. And I bet I know why."

All the guys laughed as Mikhail's face became rather pink. The girls just looked at him, confused what were they talking about.

"Okay, okay," Mikhail lift his hands as he give up, "I knew I was wrong. I would take my violin and played it to the guests right away. Deal?"

"Yeah!" Dirk laughed, "The banquet would become fabulous! I'll tell the mayors about this." He ran fast to the town square.

"Okay, you hear what Dirk's said," Georgia stood up, "Come on, we better hurry to the square."

XXX

Longer chapter as I promised!

I love Mikhail since he was so mysterious^^

The ending was getting near! If you don't mind, please tell me what were you thinking about this story so far^^

Next chapter will added few weeks from now, since the final exam is getting started next week T.T

Thanks for reading! Have a good day! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, the end of the story^^

Please enjoy it

Disclaimer: I don't own HM-ToTT and it's characters

XXX

"Kinsey, are you sure you could brought all of it?" Ying asked him doubly. Kinsey was holding a tray of canapé in his left hand while his right hand was holding a tray of spring rolls.

"I guess I could take it," Kinsey nodded but Ying was already run to get somebody to help him. Not too long, Reina was just walking toward him and took a tray of canapé from his hand, "I'll help." She said without looking at him.

Kinsey just nodded and they went out to the square to serve the appetizer.

XXX

"Sorry to keep you waiting ladies and gentlemen," Dirk voice heard from the stage, "we were very sorry about the incident that happened before. Therefore, we felt that we have to continue the banquet as our honor for your arrival in these villages. So, don't wait any longer, we proudly present our best violist. Mikhail!"

A few claps heard from the audience. The guests didn't hope any concert now; they just filled with curiosity about the incident that happened before. All of them were busy to talk about what happened and why.

Serin looked at them and sighed. Her shoulder tapped.

"No need to worry," Nori smiled to her, "I know he can do it." Serin nodded and gave a smile to her.

Mikhail walked to the stage. He looked very calm and handsome at the stage, "It's a big honor to me to be allowed giving my humble music to all of you. But, please, enjoy this." He didn't look at the guests, but he stared straight to all of his friends that scattered in the town square. All of them give a smile to him.

Mikhail began to lift his violin and gently play it. The guests that didn't care about him before were stared at the stage automatically. The noises just stopped and only a soft music hanging in the air.

Serin felt what she always felt when she listened to Mikhail's music. It's calming…and warm. There wasn't word that described much better than that.

His music magically stunned the audience, they could felt the peace, and the warmth inside of it and it was truly comfortable.

Then, when the music ended, all of the audience stood up and gave their hardest applause.

"Great!"

"Amazing!"

They all shouted enthusiastically to Mikhail.

"How about it?" Ash suddenly appeared behind Serin and Nori, "Big success, huh?" He smiled happily.

"Just as we predicted," Nori replied smiling.

"He said he couldn't do it?" Kana joined them, Hiro followed him. He laughed, "I bet he didn't need any practice to make it work."

"Absolutely," Georgia added as she and Oracle walked toward them.

Serin and the other looked at the stages as they see Mikhail curtsied to the guests. He lifted his head. All of his friends are waving at him. He smiled back and can't wait to get off from the stage meeting the really true friends he had.

XXX

"Don't you see their face?" Ash laughed, "it's like 'Oh, my. My life was ended here!' So brave for the criminal that already kidnapped a girl."

All the guys were gathering after tidy up the chair and table inside.

"They deserve it," Kana nodded agreed, "and I really mean it."

"Where are the girls now?" Kinsey asked to them, "Already go home?"

"I guess no," Hiro shook his head, "They should have told us if they were."

"Hm…" Cam mumbled, "What if we asked Howard? I'm sure he knew where they are now."

They walked toward Howard's café and found the guy at the café behind the counter, "Hello, boys," He smiled, "didn't go to bed yet?"

"Please don't tell me that they aren't here, Howard," Dirk said half teasing to him.

"They are upstairs," Howard laughed, "I think they should have done changes clothes right now. Come on." He took off his chef hat and walked upstairs. The boys are following him.

"Oh, dear. They should really tire today," Howard said as he saw the girls.

The girls are asleep. Laney and Serin was sleeping on Laney's bed while Nori and Oracle are sleep in the sofa near the bed. Reina and Georgia were sleeping above the pile of clothes that scattered around the room.

"Guess, I couldn't wake them then," Howard smiled, "Come on, boys. We'll have some blanket for them." They move to Howard's room. As always, the room was really tidy up. The scent of roses is around that room.

"There," Howard gave a few blanket to the guys, "make them wear it without wake them up. Can you?"

They nodded understand. As they warp the girls with blanket, Mikhail looked at Serin. Her face wasn't pale anymore, he felt relief a little.

"Done?" Kana whispered, surprising him. Mikhail nodded, "let's get out of here."

Cam closed the door slowly.

"Nah, What should we do next?" Dirk asked, "Kinsey where do you stay tonight?" Kinsey's house was broken and need to be repaired. And looking that all of the villagers looked so tired tonight, he wouldn't ask Eileen to repair it now wasn't he?

"I don't know," Kinsey just lifted his shoulder, "I think it would be okay if I just stay at home. It isn't dangerous or anything though…"

"What if you just stay here?" Cam offered, "I think Howard could lend you a blanket or something. So you didn't have to stay in there."

"But—"Kinsey thought worriedly, but Kana grabbed his shoulder, "Great idea, Cam. After all the incidents, I don't think I could let anybody stay alone tonight."

"Maybe," Ash thinking, "it's best for us to stay here and watch over the girls in that room. Just avoiding an accident." He made sure all of his friends understand what he wanted to say.

"I'm alright as long as Howard and Cam didn't mind us," Mikhail replied.

"Positive," Dirk nodded smirking.

"Did you think Howard would mind if we stayed here?" Hiro asked Cam.

Cam just smiled, "I bet he didn't. But I think we'll better ask him first."

"Go ahead," Howard just said it. His eyes were sparkling, "you're so brave young men. Protecting the one you love…" He started chuckling as teenager.

The boys went red all of the sudden.

"Eng…Howard? We just want to—"Mikhail decided to keep it clear.

"I know, I know," Howard laughed, "you guys were so shy these days! Don't worry. I keep it as secret between us!"

The guys just shook their head one another, give up to try talking to him.

"Anyway, the blankets were in the storage room, Cam," Howard said, "Just make sure you all didn't have flu or something like that."

"Understood," they replied together smiling.

Serin opened her eyes slowly. The morning sunlight that run through the windows wake her up already. She felt a hand hanging in her hand. Laney?

She sat in looked around the room. _Oh, that's right. We just tired last night._ _Before the guys come, we just got asleep._ She looked at something that warped her warmly. _A blanket?_ Someone must be given to them as they were falling asleep. She moved Laney's hand carefully. That girl just yawned and kept sleeping. Serin tried to go out without wake up Reina and Georgia that slept near the door.

The café looked empty. She walked to the door and opened it. The cold morning air warped her as she really enjoyed it. There nothing but morning air that really can wake her up. She looked at a clock outside the café. _Still 4 am? Hmm… No wonder everybody still in their bed._

She looked around and found someone that wake up other than her, "Mikhail!"

The guy turned around as he heard it. He smiled at her, "Hey, Serin. Feel better after night sleep?"

"A lot," Serin nodded smiling, "never have a better sleep than last night."

"Great," He nodded.

"What are you going to do in these early hours?" Serin finally asked, "You've already driven from Konohana to here this morning?"

She said that because Mikhail was staying in Konohana's town hall and his presence in Bluebell in this strange hour really confusing Serin.

"No, no," Mikhail laughed, understand what she was confusing for, "I stayed at Howard's café last night. Same as yours."

"Oh? Really?" Serin looked surprise at him, "what for?"

"Keeping all of you safe of course," Mikhail smiled, "Not only me, all of the boys where stayed there."

"Oh," Serin surprise about what she heard, "I think that's why…"

"That's why?" now Mikhail is the one asking question.

"That's why I could sleep well last night," Serin smiled as her heart getting warmer, "Thank you…"

Mikhail became silent a second but then nodded and tapped Serin's head gently, making all of her face become redder, and said smiling "I never think about that. But I must thank you for giving me an interesting idea, Serin. Thank you."

"Ehm…Eng… Oh, about this," Serin awkwardly pull out the necklace Mikhail giving to her few days ago, "Thank you for lending it to me. It really safe my life."

"Yes," He didn't take that necklace nor answered her. Mikhail thought a second before he smiled and replied, "That's why I think you should keep that."

"Huh? But Mikhail—"

That guy shook his head, "That'll useful for you than me. Take good care of it, okay?" he smiled.

"Oh," Serin confused what she should say, "But, don't you say that this necklace was belong to someone…important to you? Is…is it okay that I have it?"

"Yes, it was," Mikhail sighed but he still smiling, "but I think that she would be happy too, if I give it to you."

_She?_ Serin wanted to ask further but too scared to get the answer. So she just was remaining silent as she can be.

"You don't like it?" Mikhail finally asked.

Serin shook her head, "N-No, it's so lovely. But…"

"Yes?"

Serin braved her mind as she going to asked him, "I just wanted to know…"

"Hey!" Kana voice's shouting from inside the café, surprising them. That guy was running toward them, "Don't go anywhere and get us shocked in the morning!" He grumbled, "I think that you two were gone again."

"Sorry," Mikhail replied, "didn't mean that way."

"Me too," Serin added before Kana protest again, "Were everyone awake already?"

"Oracle and Hiro wasn't awake yet, but the other was," Kana answered, "anyway, Serin. I think you should meet Laney. She is asking some help to prepare the breakfast."

"Oh, okay," Serin was already walked when Mikhail asked, "Wait, Serin. Don't you have anything to ask me before?"

"Um…forget about that Mikhail," Serin trying to hide her reddish face, "That wasn't an important thing. Thank you for the necklace though." She smiled and half running to the kitchen where the other girls were waiting for her.

XXX

"Okay, guys. Sit down," Laney walk inside as she bring a large pot in her hands. The stew was spread it smell everywhere, "we need room to bring in the food."

Nori brought a plate of toast, while Reina holding a plate of mashed potato. Serin walked behind her. She was holding large bowl full of tofu.

"Cold tofu?" Kinsey asking rather surprised, "For breakfast?"

"Asked Serin," Laney talked to him, "She was the one wanting to cook that."

"Laney!" Serin interrupted her, "you make me to do that!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikhail smiled as he took a seat in the table near the counter. Cold tofu was one of his favorite dishes, "She forced you to do that?" Serin blushed and didn't want to answer that question.

"Laney wanted to make this all full-Bluebell breakfast," Nori smiled as she lay down a toast on the plate near her, "but Serin thought that you wouldn't like any food that we cook this morning."

"That's why she decided to cook something for you," Georgia chuckled, "The supplies were already used in the banquet. She can only found a tofu in Laney's refrigerator."

"So, there it is," Oracle continued, "cold tofu for you Mikhail."

"All of you," Serin's face was all red, "stopped doing the running stories like that! What side were you in? Laney or me?"

"But it's the truth, right?" Laney laughed as she took a single scoop of stew and pour it in the bowl. She did it for the rest of the bowl.

Serin sighed. She loves her friends, she really does. But, there's always time that she really can't understand why they tease her too much, time like that time example.

"Okay, no more teasing," Cam tried to help Serin, "now let's just eat our breakfast before its getting cold…and warm." For the cold tofu he means. He continued that because the others are looked at him disagree, when he said that.

"Hmm…" Ash take a look at his plate which full of three slices of toast, a scoop of mashed potato and a bowl of stew, "Ah! I know what was missing. An ice cream. We need an ice cream to eat the toast."

The others just stared at him confusingly.

"An ice cream?" Oracle shouted their surprise

Kana continued, "For breakfast?"

"What's wrong with that?" Ash shook his head, "you have any, Laney?"

Laney looked at him with surprised look, "You aren't joking?"

"Am I looked like the one whom just joking?" Ash answered her doubt, "Come on. We need it."

"We or you?" Hiro laughed as he put a spoon of mashed potato in his mouth.

"Care to give me that, Serin?" Mikhail said to her. Serin who just smiled seeing Ash's ice-cream-attitude turned around and gave that embarrassing-cold-tofu bowl to him, "Here."

"Thanks," He smiled as he took a big scoop of that tofu to his plate, "so…about this food…" The others just too busy seeing Ash who wanted to take the ice cream to Laney's toast. The girl just resisted it and run around the room.

"Yes…?"

"Thanks for thinking about me," Mikhail smiled and automatically made Serin become more embarrassed, "I…feel little happy about that."

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"Eng…," Serin lost her voice, "Y-you're welcome…I guess…"

"Kyaa…!" Laney hiding behind Serin's body "stopped forcing me to eat that ice cream Ash! I wouldn't want a breakfast with an ice cream in it!"

"You have to change that mind, Laney!" Ash laughed, "And I'd like to be person who changed your mind."

"Serin, help me!" Laney shouted, but Serin can say that she didn't mean to reject Ash's ice cream. She just wanted to tease him.

"Sorry, Laney," Serin laughed, "it's out of my business."

Laney ran to her other friend, Georgia, as Ash come to catch her.

They keep that amusement until Howard came and see that the breakfast time was coming into ice-cream-party for them.

XXX

_Epilogue  
><em>

_Bluebell and Konohana were getting second place in that contest. Still having some factors that they had to repair, but they're positive that they could go forward and reached the first place next time. There's nothing impossible as they keep strong as they were right now. That's what they believe. As long as they're together…_

XXX

I'm so relief that I was finally able to finish this story.

Sorry if my English was quite bad though...

Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I'm in your debt^^

Have a good day everyone! .


End file.
